Description: The purpose of this core is to conduct studies of the cognitive and behavioral phenotypes of patients with developmental disorders. The core is directed by Dr. Bruce Pennington, staffed by Dr. Dianne Lefly and three graduate students, and is housed in 1,500 sq. ft. of laboratory space at the University of Denver. The core provides several services to MRRC investigations: 1) consultation on the design of behavioral studies and the composition of appropriate neurocognitive test batteries for behavioral phenotyping; 2) developmental neuropsychological testing, which is tailored by Dr. Pennington to meet the specific needs of the investigation; 3) training in test administration for staff on MRRC supported research projects that do not use this core for collecting test data; and 4) assistance with statistical analyses of behavioral, medical (e.g., structural MRI), and neuropsychological test data. The core provides access for MRRC investigators to a full complement of neuropsychological tests, including computer administered tests, and access to experienced neuropsychological testers. Recently, the University of Denver created a Developmental Cognitive Neuroscience (DCN) program, directed by Dr. Pennington, as a means of collaboration between the Departments of Psychology and Biology. Facilities of this program are also available to the core.